AllSpark: Back in Action
by xxRobin
Summary: Lucy Rodgers has never had anything weird happen to her. But now she's discovered something, and everyone wants it. Another AllSpark but how? What will Lucy do? Rated T for Mild Language. The End is Finsihed. 12.9.07
1. One: Allwhat?

**AllSpark: Back in Action.**

I sighed looking out the window of the bus. The rain drizzled lazily across the window, streaking it in different patterns. My best friend, Riley Johns, was chattering away with the boy across the isle. In the cramped confines of the bus, my window was the only one open; the only one rain was seeping through. I smiled slightly. The rain always seemed to calm me down. I reached into my backpack, pulling a strange object from within. I had found it outside at recess earlier that day, but was only getting to glimpse at it right now. I tossed the cube shaped thing in my hands, running my fingers over the ruts. The wail of a siren woke everyone up. We all looked behind the bus to see a strange police car following closely behind. Our driver, Mrs. Jackson, obediently pulled over looking a little more than nervous. The car pulled in behind us, and a metallic screech boomed over their intercom.

"Lucinda Rodgers? Please step off the bus. Lucinda Rodgers." Everyone turned to stare at me. What had I done? I looked down at the cube in my hands. Was this some sort of illegal thing? Riley looked at me horrified. I shoved it back into my bag, and crept out of the seat. I advanced slowly down the aisle, eyes following my every step. Mrs. Jackson was especially watching. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to let me off, even for a cop.

"Lucinda?" came the metallic voice again. It was impatient this time. I glided down the steps in a quick movement. I peered out into the gloom at the bright cop lights, I was terrified. Like a deer stuck in the headlights I was afraid. I shivered involuntarily. Then suddenly there was a screech of tires, headlights hitting my back from another direction. I whipped my head around, even more startled as a yellow camaro stopped directly between the cop and me. I turned around ready to jump back on the bus, and Mrs. Jackson closed the door on me. I banged on the door.

"Let me in!" I screamed. This was the worst day of my life. She began to pull away and then I noticed. I noticed two humongous robots in some sort of giant death match. The bus was down the road, before I finally had the sense to get the hell out of there. I fled for the trees as metal crashed against metal, making more noise than the thunder. I was getting soaked, even for a drizzle so small. I stumbled along the trees, clinging to my backpack afraid to even look behind me. Then I heard a voice.

"Lucy wait!" It was a boy's voice. One I thought I'd heard before. I looked around, only to fall flat on my face into the dirt. I groaned. Ow, that would _really _hurt in the morning. Hands gripped at my shoulder, and I tore away screaming.

"Oh _GOD_ help me!" I heard garbled replies as I scrambled along the ground.

"Luc…wait. It's Sam!" I looked back at the last word. Sam Witwicky was staring me straight in the face. I cried out in joy, and held onto him.

"These robots were…I ran…we have to get out of here." I sobbed. This was so messed up!

"I know. I know. It's alright one of them is friendly." He began, "Do you have it?"

"Have what?" I asked. The rain had died down, and was not there anymore. Grey clouds still hung high above, mugging out the sun entirely.

"The AllSpark?"

"All-what?"

"AllSpark." He shook his head as he said it again. I looked over my shoulder into my backpack.

"This?" I held it out after rummaging through my bag again. He took it and studied it intently.

"It's just like the first." He mumbled. I snatched it away from him.

"What is going on?" I demanded. Now I was mad. He looked at me incredulously.

I stood up, whipping the dirt from my jeans, and my face. I heard an engine rev in the distance. Same took my arm, not trying to take this AllSpark thing and pulled me along.

"Come on, Bumble says we need to get out of here." I shook my head.

"WHO?" I asked my voice cracking.

"My car." He mumbled. I jerked my arm away.

"I want to know what is going on right now, Samuel Witwicky." I demanded. I held the cube tightly not sure why but feeling protective. My cell phone beeped loudly in my backpack. I ignored it. He sighed.

"I'll explain in the car. Come on." He reached out his hand. I stared at it unsure, but I took it anyway. We sprinted through the woods, making slower time than before. We broke the edge and I gasped. It was the same camaro. I couldn't deny through, it was a hot car. The door opened by its self, and a voice came from inside.

"Ready?" it asked. It was another metallic voice but not quite like the first. It was softer, and friendlier. Sam pushed me into the back, after lifting the seat. I looked around the interior for that voice. There was no one.

"Hey Lucy." I looked to my left. It was Mikaela Barnes. She used to be such a snob to me, but now she seemed more worried with what I held in my hands. I shielded it away, unsure of what the hell I was getting myself into. We sat in uncomfortable silence and I fidgeted. This sucked. Sucked _big_ time.

"Sam?" I whispered.

"Huh?" he looked over at me. The camaro was speeding really fast down the road, and I felt like I was the only one ready to scream.

"TELL YOUR FREAKIN' CAR TO SLOW DOWN!" I shouted. The accelerator let off, and we dropped down about 20 mph, from 100 to about 80. My grip on the 'AllSpark' loosened, and I relaxed…somewhat.

"Okay. Now tell me what the hell is going on!" I shook him. I felt the car rumble as it continued to roar down the highway.

"I think Optimus can explain better." Mikaela spoke up.

"Opti-what?"

"Optimus Prime." The car spoke again. I froze. I was surrounded by two people who somewhat ignored me. I had a freaky car talking to me, and I was being pursued by a giant robot. This was the _weirdest _day ever.


	2. Two: Who?

_**Two**_

_Beep. Beep! BEEP. BEEEEEEP! _Mikaela stared at my backpack as it continued to make noise. I put the AllSpark down on the table rummaging through my bag furiously. We were inside Sam's house, waiting for this 'Optimus' person to arrive. Except for the car. Yeah, cars don't go inside houses…that would be crazy right? Although life had gone a little crazy in the last half hour. He or at least I thought it was a he, was keeping watch for whatever it was. Barricade? I think I heard him say. . I took out the slender black phone flipping it open to a barrage of words that all seemed to be in one breath.

"_Lucy. Can I come over? Mrs. Jackson is _such_ a bitch. Did you get a ride home with the cop? Are you okay?"_

"Whoa! Riley…wait….no. Yes….no. I'm fine." I tried to explain to the best of my knowledge. My friend was spazzing out on the phone even more than usual. I held the phone away from my ear, and sighed. Mikaela was trying to stifle a laugh. She leaned on the table, waiting for me to hang up. We talked for a few more minutes, and I answered some more questions...and then she asked about our algebra home work. Mikaela gestured for me to give her the phone, just as Sam came walking in. He looked distraught. I handed Mikaela the phone which she abruptly snapped shut. I gaped. Riley was going to kill me. Sam took the AllSpark off the table, holding the square in his hands...it was like he was reliving some memories. Mikaela frowned. I placed my hand on the cube, breaking his trance.

"Are you alright, Sam?" I asked. His eyes stared into mine searching for answers. I looked away shy, pulling my hand with it.

"Is Optimus here?" Mikaela asked, looking out the window.

"Yeah, they're in the alley. Ratchet still has Jazz in recovery though."

_Ratchet? Jazz? Who were these people? They defiantly have funny names. _I thought. Sam handed me the cube, and took Mikaela's hand. They made sure I was with them, but walked ahead of me. Lovebirds. _Great. _The sun was just about to set, and in the alleyway it looked especially dark. I tried to follow their example by stealthy sneaking along the alley, but no success. I wasn't known for my grace or quietness. Sam stopped, and I looked around them. A Peterbuilt semi with flames down the side, a decked out truck and a yellow camaro all sitting in that one alley. Of course I figured the camaro was the robot I'd seen earlier, but I wasn't prepared. At all. Holding onto the AllSpark, I trembled as the three cars transformed. I looked at Sam and Mikaela but I couldn't see any surprise or worry on their faces. I fell back onto my butt, hitting the dirt with a _thud._ I closed my eyes and opened them again. And again. And once more just for good measure. Still there. I was almost positive that I was dreaming.

"Optimus, this is Lucy, she found the second AllSpark." Sam said to the one on the left, the one that had been a semi. Optimus looked strangely at me and I stared back at him. He wasn't only looking at me, but the cube.

"So you were the one Barricade was after?" He said. His voice was robotic, but what do you expect from robots? I nodded, still on the ground. Mikaela lent out her hand, helping me to my feet. I wanted to just scream again, but I felt faint I staggered, totally confused. I looked down to the cube that occupied both my hands. Why did I find this thing?

------------------------------------------

Barricade allowed his engine to rev as he waited patiently outside one of the houses of the humans. He wasn't one for patience, but apparently this human was some part of a master plan by Megatron. He wasn't dead apparently wither. Nothing appeared to be what it seemed. Luckily the military decided to keep one of the decepticons. Megatron, no less. He looked to the house again. How long was this fleshy going to keep him waiting? The sleek profile of the police car glided up toward the house, as one small humanoid ducked out of the house. The human jumped inside the car no hesitation.

"So she has it then?" A female voice asked.

"Yes, and Megatron wants her." Barricade replied. The human shook her head. _Poor Lucy of all people to get caught up in this. _She thought. Riley Johns sighed, kicking back as the police car raced away into the night.

------------------------------------------

**BAM! Bet you didn't see that one coming XD. I know this one is kind of short, but it contains lotsa info.**

**Until next chapter,**

_**Spaztastic.**_


	3. Three: Megatron

_**Three**_

_Military Base 41327,_

_Arizona_

_**Six Months Ago**_

The frozen body of Megatron, broken and battered, lay across a flat metal slab. Scientist hovered watching, repairing, and waiting all their hard work coming to a conclusion. Of course no one expected him to wake up, the damage almost concluded that. This was the chance of the life time though, and a great way for the newer scientists to get some field training with an NBE. Jonathan Rye was one of those few scientists. He worked near the dead cavity of the famed NBE-1 who had almost destroyed the Hoover Dam nearly a year ago. The military had disposed of most of the wreckage, saving just one. No one really knew anything about this operation though, not even the Secretary of Defense. And everyone that did know _ANYTHING_ was paid well enough to keep their mouths shut. It had taken weeks, even months of effort to get NBE-1 here discretely. The knowledge though, that they were learning was worth disobeying the military right? But wait weren't they technically the military? But now their job was almost over. Dr. Rye watched the progress, as slow as it may be, then looked down and shuffled some papers staring at them blankly. A small machine hummed noisily as it worked, zapping here…or there…or wherever it needed to. No one on Base 41327 realized that the project was about to come to a _dead_ end. No one noticed the dull light that flickered in Megatron's once cold eyes. The machine had unwittingly repaired one crucial area that didn't need to be repaired. Dr. Rye's negligence was about to cost them their lives.

_Crack._

Workers glanced up from their jobs, to see what had caused such a noise. Jonathan Rye, once a promising scientist lay dead forty feet from a rising NBE-1. His neck was twisted into an unnatural angle, his face an eternal look of terror. Then the rerising of Megatron had begun.

----------------------------------------

"Okay. So you are Autobots...and this is an AllSpark? And some evil robots named Decepticons want this thing to take over the universe?" I said slowly. Bumblebee crossed his arms and nodded.

"I think you got it pretty well." Sam said. Ironhide was fiddling with something on his cannons. We had moved from the alleyway to a more discrete location. A junkyard. I sat on a rusted car still trying to piece together everything. I mean it all sorta fit…well like a black piece of a puzzle in a bright blue sky. I had long reserved the right to keep the AllSpark, despite some argument. Optimus thought it might be okay, though he didn't totally agree at first, as long as someone was with me. And guess who I got? The Semi himself. Great. Why not the truck? I mean I could handle a truck. And a Peterbuilt with flames down the side, how inconspicuous can you get? My phone beeped loudly again in the bag. Great Riley had finally stopped talking to air and realized I wasn't on the phone. She was weird like that. When I answered it there was silence on the end.

"Riley?" I whispered. Mikaela and Sam were talking to Bee so I was alone for the moment.

"Lu…Lu…Lucy…You have to… help me….." came a hoarse reply. I covered my hand over my mouth.

"Riley where are you?" I asked.

"I don't really…..know." Her voice became a little stronger. I looked at my phone. Two bars of life left.

"I'll find you...just…just stay where you are." I hit a button on the little phone tracking the call. I was glad my dad had insisted on the military phone now. I glanced around, then making sure I wasn't followed I snuck out of the junkyard. I had to find my friend. Now. With or without the autobots help.

----------------------------------------

Riley snapped the phone shut, and gave a triumphant smile toward Barricade and Starscream.

"On her way, just like I promised." She leaned against the railway car, watching her accomplices without interest. Starscream was beating up some trash, getting out the frustration. Whatever frustration that was. Probably that he hadn't been the one to find the recreated AllSpark. Riley sighed. She hoped this would be interesting. A battle would be a nice addition to this crap life she was leading.

-----------------------------------------

Amazing…super highly advanced robots that probably haven't even noticed I'm gone. I "stalked" down the road. As best you can do on a highway. The train station was barely twenty miles, but it was taking forever. I jogged down the road inhaling stinging October air into my lungs. A familiar screech sounded farther down the road.

"_Shit!" _I dived off into the grass. I watched as the yellow camaro sped dangerously fast down the highway. I could hear Mikaela shout.

"We are so gonna die this time!"

I stifled a laugh. What was I going to do? With them combing the city for me I couldn't very well take a bus. Hitchhiking wasn't an option either. I got up from the wet ground and started running now, afraid for each step each breath might be Riley's last chance. Maybe I should have waited for Optimus or Bumble. They would have understood right? Well maybe Bumblebee. I began to cry running down that highway. Scared tears. Afraid for me and for Riley. What was I doing? Did I really think I could save Riley all on my own? I got off the grass and moved onto jogging on the pavement. What I wouldn't do for Ironhide, or Bee, or even Optimus or Ratchet to come now. I looked across the street, half expecting it. Only it was something else. Someone else. Riley leaning against a fence. The train station fence. She was okay. I smiled almost beginning to run across when a cold wind breezed my back.

_THUD._

I turned, only to scream, as another unfamiliar robot that could fly landed in the space behind me. I realized as Riley straightened that this had all been a trap.


	4. Four: Traitor

**I keep forgetting the disclaimer I just get to type happy. :D **

**Me[prods Bee with q-tip Go On. Say it.**

**Bumblebee: Spaztastic does not own me or the other autobots.**

**Me: Now you Starscream. [hisses at**

**Starscream: Nor does she own the decepticons.**

**Me: And now EVERYONE!**

**Everyone[mumbles about having to stand so close to the enemy **

**Me: SAY IT!**

**Everyone: She only owns her own charries and plot. And everything else is Hasbro's.**

**Me[sniffles I want them!**

_**Four**_

Bumble sped noisily down the highway, rip-roaring Sam and Mikaela pressed against the back

"We are so gonna die this time!" Mikaela shouted. Sam just pressed his lips into a firm line.

"How did she get out without any of us noticing?" He mumbled.

"I'm not sure." Came Bee's reply. He hit the brakes hard, sending Mikaela and Sam into the dashboard.

"_Ow!_ What did you do that for?" Sam shouted. The yellow camaro spun wildly turning a different direction.

"Ironhide has a visual, Starscream is there." Bumble replied. Sam hoped that weren't too late.

-----------------------------------------

Ironhide had been watching the girl for about fifteen minutes. He had seen her dive away from Bumblebee, cry, and now Starscream was about ten feet behind her. Iron was still in his truck form racing forward as Lucy screamed. This was bad. Very bad. It got even worse though as Barricade came screeching out of the train yard. One autobot trying to protect one very powerful object in the hands of a very weak human and _two _ decepticons. Not the best battle ever. But he could deal. Transforming, he immediately bashed into Starscream. Lucy was screaming hysterically, and that was defiantly not helping their situation.

-----------------------------------------

I screamed…and screamed…and all I could think was: _TRAITOR TRAITOR TRAITOR!_

I wanted to rip Riley's lying throat out. She was content to sit back and watch as I was about to be killed. Just as the flying one was about to grab me up, and probably squish me to death, Ironhide came from nowhere. I was happy at first, but then I noticed the police car from earlier come screaming out from behind Riley. I was screaming again. I hated this whole defenseless thing. It sucked. Really really bad. Then there was another screech. I whirled as a familiar camaro seemed to fly across the road. The four robots were engaging one another and left me and Riley. I sprang across the highway, not hearing Sam nor Mikaela shouting my name. I growled, as Riley crossed her arms a smug smile spreading across her face.

"Lucy. I'm sorry you had to get all caught up in this. We couldn't very well pass up this opportunity." She shouted above the crashing metal.

"Whatever. You traitor. I'll make you pay for this." Dang, I was sounding evil as I spat at her feet. I jumped on her, fighting with rage and hormones on my side. Of course she had that too, but she also had her cool and collected which made her think clearer. She scrabbled for my backpack and I realized something. The AllSpark was all she wanted. I bit the arm she was shoving into my bag and she recoiled throwing one hard punch into my stomach. I lost my breath for a moment, as Sam and Mikaela jumped in on it. I looked over my shoulder. Iron was holding his own against that one that had jumped me, but just barely. He kept flying away and then darting in with a few punches and flitted out again. Bumble was double teaming Barricade with Optimus. I hadn't seen him show up.

"Retreat!" I heard Riley shout. The jet immediately shot out of range. Barricade was about to dart off and Riley was running to make sure she didn't get left behind. I ran after her, angry as hell. No way was she getting away with this.

"_LUCY!_" I heard Mikaela's voice shout. I slung my pack onto the ground not caring about the AllSpark within. I was just a few feet from bitch slapping that lying asshole and then I tripped. Just my luck right? Sprawled onto the dirt, I wasn't sure of anything any more. Life was over for me. The one person I thought I could trust was a fuckin' traitor and I had almost delivered the world on a silver freakin' platter. I lay there limp, not willing myself to move anymore. I heard a squeal of tires and knew she was gone. I felt gentle hands on my body and realized I was being rolled over. I couldn't even bear to look at them. Eyes closed I let the tears fall, and then I was out like someone had flipped a switch.

Damn it.

-----------------------------------------

**Okay well not my best chapter…but I wrote with feeling and how I would feel if this happened to me. Next Chap will be better Promise. : You know what? It was raining down here today, and I swear to holy cheese nips that I basically saw my story happen to me. LOL [glares at chatspeak aw…damn. I'm starting. SOMEONE CALL A DOCTOR!**


	5. Five: Awake & Bad Breath

_**Just a quick note: I don't own Transformers. Just my charries and plot x**_

_**Five**_

Bright light invaded the peaceful solitude that was the darkness of my eyelids. I groaned, and I could hear faint breathing and then some shuffling.

"I think the female is coming around." I heard an unfamiliar voice say quietly. _Where am I? _I thought. As my eyes fluttered open for just a moment, the light making them close I remembered everything. I groaned again. Not only was this not a dream, I was a total idiot too. A very unpleasant smell reached my nose and I raised my hand to cover my nose. It smelled like morning breath. Gross.

"Lucy?" I heard Sam's voice. Oh god. It was his breath. I coughed, feeling sick.

"Sam?" I moaned.

"What?"

"Breath-mint _please._" I could hear chuckling. I tried to open my eyes again. Stupid bright lights. The stinky smell was no longer around, and I figured Sam had backed off. Thank goodness, I was just seconds away from spewing my lunch.

"Who has their high beams on?" I rolled away from the light.

"My bad." I heard someone say. I could finally open my eyes. The room was unfamiliar. Where the hell was I? I could almost feel the eyes watching me. I shivered involuntarily. I had felt that feeling before too. I didn't meet any of their eyes.

"Lucy." I heard Optimus voice. I looked down at my hands, trying to figure out something else to think about.

"Maybe it's too soon to talk about it." I heard that voice again. I managed a glance up to see another darker yellow robot. I assumed he was Ratchet or Jazz, though I had heard that Jazz was out of commission. So this was Ratchet. Ironhide was staring straight at me, and I looked away quickly.

"No Ratchet. She needs to understand." I heard Optimus say. I heard Ratchet sigh, and then the clink of metal against the floor until he was there beside me.

"Why?" He asked quietly.

"I…I thought they had Riley." I looked off into the distance in the opposite direction. Then I thought about something. My backpack. I touched my back, but it wasn't there. I jumped off the large table, and did a sweep around the room.

"Where?" I asked. I looked at Optimus now. Where was it? My AllSpark. _My_? Where was I getting this _my_ stuff?

"Ratchet has it."

"Well I want it back."

"I'm not sure if you need to have it back."

"It's safe with me." I protested.

"Like it was when I found you?" Ironhide snorted. He was leaning against something, glaring at his cannons. He apparently didn't wasn't to meet the Lucy death glare, or he was being a fat head. Either option was good for me. I stalked over towards Ratchet, expecting my cube back, but Optimus hooked the back of my shirt with his hand.

"Oof!" I said hitting the ground. I clenched my fists, and then bashed one right into Optimus side.

"_OW! Ow ow! Ow ow ow ow!_!" I stared screaming, immediately on my feet hopping from side to side, clenching my fist with my other hand. Ironhide chuckled, Ratchet and Optimus coming to see about me. I shot Iron a hateful glance.

"Shut up!" I shouted above my own screaming. One thing to never do is hit a robot as hard as you can. It's like punching a brick wall. I groaned as Ratchet delicately took my hand from my stomach. His blue optics searched over the painful area.

"It looks badly bruised." He began. A robot was going to put on a cast for me? "She may need to go to a human doctor." He said released my hand. Sam, Mikaela, and Bumblebee came in at that moment.

"What happened?" asked Mikaela as she came over to inspect my hand.

"She tried to punch Prime." Came Ironhide's chuckle.

"Primus." Remarked Bumble.

"I'm fine, just a little pain. I can deal…" I whimpered. Not my most convincing. I heard someone groan. Everyone apparently did too. I looked around. Ratchet was up in a hurry. He dashed, clunking across the room and went behind a large makeshift wall.

"PRIMUS! He's awake!" In that moment I felt my heart warm, but why? And who was awake? The autobots crowded around, and Sam, Mikaela, and I were soon after them. I was forgetting about my pain for just a minute. A silver robot was lying on an even larger table and he was beginning to mumble something.

"What's everyone staring for?"

"_JAZZ!" _ Everyone but me shouted at once. So this was Jazz. I smiled tentatively brushing my hand against my knuckle. Oops. I clenched my teeth trying not to ruin this moment. I backed away slowly feeling like an invader in this. This special time. If only…_STOP IT! _I told myself. I retreated to my table, waiting for someone to come back out. Ironhide was the first one. He at first stayed as far away as possible as though I carried the plague. Then he was slowly etching his way over. He didn't say anything, but I kind of figured it was his way of apologizing for his rude comments.

"Thanks" I muttered loud enough for him to hear. If autobots could blush right then would have been the time, but he did heat up…just a little. Then I was alone again. With the pain for my only company. It was okay though. I had some time to think, before I started crying again. I really needed some aspirin or something to knock me out cold. Mikaela came out shortly after that.

"Are you okay?" She asked. What a stupid friggin' question.

"No." I replied curtly showing off my purplish-black-blue hand. She winced just a tad, before disappearing. I could hear her talking to Ratchet.

"Uh…Ratchet."

"Hmm?"

"Lucy needs some ice or something for her hand."

"Oh. OH!" The medic robot came dashing out, looking for something to give me. With Mikaela's help he found some ice…somewhere. Where? I have no Idea. Pretty soon all the excitement about Jazz had died down. He was still immobile but everyone was glad to just have him awake. Ratchet was in and out caring for the two of us and I had to wave him off a couple of times. Bumblebee took Sam and Mikaela to explain part of what happened to me to my parents. They just wouldn't say anything about the robots…or the fighting…or the fact that I was somewhere…that I didn't even know. I could see my mom with her frizzy red hair freaking out on them. I just hoped they were prepared. As another night began to settle in, I still had no clue as to where I was. I was beginning to think I was on some spaceship or something. I wandered around for a little while, unsure of what to do. I still hadn't gotten the AllSpark back but for now I was fine without it.

Finally I decided to go see Jazz. It would really be my first meeting with him, although I was pretty sure he had seen me with the others. I just wanted to say hello or something. I was bored. I wandered in, and surprisingly no one was around. The silver robot's occuli were closed like he was sleeping. My question: Can Robots Sleep? I was about to walk back out and then he spoke.

"Hello." He was awake….or whatever you want to call it.

"Hi." I kind of edged closer. He studied me, for just a moment.

"So you're it?" He asked.

"I'm it?"

"That comes as a bit of a surprise."

"What?"

"I was expecting some kick-ass girl, but I get a …girly girl." Now if I was one thing it sure the hell wasn't girly. I mean I was a girl but I could beat up my older brother, and he was twenty-four.

"What did you say?"

"I said…." Right then Ratchet decided to do another check. He looked between us and then deciding we needed to be introduced…

"Jazz…this is Lucy. Lucy. Jazz" I got up stalking out. I just wanted to smash his face in. walking away I could hear Ratchet scolding him.

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing. Just the truth."

"And that would be?"

I didn't care to hear the rest. I found Ironhide down the hall.

"Hey."

"Hey." He replied.

"I want to go outside."

"Well what's stopping you?"

"Directions?" I coughed making it obvious. He shook his head then started down the corridor; occasionally looking back to make sure I was there. We finally reached the outside and I realized that I was somewhere near the Hoover Dam.

"Holy Cheese Nips!" I said looking out at the night.

"Never heard that one before." Iron chuckled. We stayed out there not saying a word but sharing the simplicity that was the night. I noticed with childish delight that there were lightening bugs. Content to just watch and not act like a total fool I let them come to me. In the distance I could hear a siren. I winced. Semi-bad memories.

"Ironhide?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like me? I'm not whiny am I?" He looked taken aback by my question. Apparently that was out of the blue.

"Well…um…sure. I guess." He stumbled.

"Okay." I sighed content with whatever. The siren was getting closer and I realized with dread that this was not a regular siren. But they wouldn't attack a autobot base right?

RIGHT?


	6. Six: Infiltration

**Disclaimer…by Spaz & Luvs. :D**

**Spaz: Take it away Luvs!**

**Luvs: What?! You do it!!! This isn't my story!**

**Spaz: But you helped write this chapter. So you should share the disappointment of not owning Transformers.**

**Luvs: Fine, (prods Bumble with rolled up newspaper) go on say it.**

**Bumble[looks terrified of newspaper ) THEY DON'T OWN IT!**

_**Six**_

Riley leaned back inside the car, she seemed perfectly at ease but in all truthfulness she wasn't. Infact she was more on edge than she had been in her fifteen years of life. She thumbed over her pistol, all shiny and new stolen especially for her. Not necessarily good against Autobots, but it would do incase one of those fool hardy humans tried anything funny.

"Turn that damn siren off!" Riley complained. Barricade snarled, but did it anyway. He'd get his chance later, when she wasn't so important anymore. Why this new AllSpark had to have _this_ girl, he had no idea. He thought it was a really bad idea attacking so soon, although they had gotten away without major damage. Starscream wasn't coming to help in this mission they were on their own. Barricade hit the brakes, stopping the police car in a flurry of dirt and rock from the gravel road. Riley had been prepared and though there were no seatbelts in this particular vehicle, she had managed to keep herself from hitting the dashboard. Taking a black hair tie from her wrist she gathered her blonde hair into a ponytail.

"Ready to turn some autobots into scrap?" She chuckled.

"If we aren't turned into it first." Came Barricade's mumbled reply. Then Riley waited for him to open her door, and then stepped out into the cool if the night. Stars twinkled dimly above, and Riley was almost certain that this would be a success, sure they may lose a few parts but they'd get through this time. They would have the AllSpark.

-------------------------------------------

Ironhide had quickly shuffled me inside, and then had left me by the door to sound the alarm. I pressed my hand against the cool steel of the door and I was almost certain that Riley was out there. That backstabber. I could…and most likely would kill her. Or try anyway. I looked down the long corridor hoping to see Optimus or anyone coming back. I was starting to feel like I was all alone and I knew that that wasn't true. I backed away from the wall, looking down at my hand in the makeshift sling, and then I started to run. I just felt like I really needed to get the hell out of there. I bust into the medical room. It was empty, except for Jazz who lay in the same place. And beside him...My AllSpark.

I was just about to pick it up when Jazz's blue optics snapped open.

"No."

"No…what?"

"The AllSpark. It needs to stay here."

"Well who said I was leaving here anyway?" I looked at him for a moment and placed my hand on the top. It was bigger than my head but compared to his hand it looked like a soccer ball. Jazz grabbed my other arm, careful not to touch my hand.

"Leave it alone Lucy." He said sternly. I pulled away from the cube, and pried at his fingers with my good hand. He let go, but reluctantly at that. I sat close to him on the same table the cube sat on. It was like I was attracted to that thing like a moth to a flame, or metal to a magnet. I could hear muffled sounds of fighting outside. I looked around, wondering what was going on.

-------------------------------------------

Riley watched the fighting. Apparently chivalry was dead to these imbeciles. Not saying that they had come to fight fair. She watched as Barricade blasted at them and in turn they fought back. She couldn't see Sam Witwicky or that little bitch Mikaela Barnes. Nor did she see Lucy. She slipped around the shadows, silent…like a ninja or assassin or a ninja assassin…whatever the hell you want to say. She smiled slightly to herself amidst the chaos. The metal door was a problem, she realized with a frown as she reached the entrance. She waved a single signal quickly over her head, and then it was taken care of. Barricade had blown a nice sized hole for her to slip through.

She could hear Ironhide over his cannons. "The idiot missed." She winced slightly as she heard blast meet with metal. She looked behind her to see Barricade being beat up pretty bad. He had hit the one of the hills surrounding the base. It looked like he'd be okay though. She glided down the corridor, clutching her shiny new toy. _Come out come out where ever you are. _She thought grimly to herself. Riley stalked down toward a pair of swinging doors. Opening one only slightly, she could hear them talking. She narrowed her eyes at the autobot lying on the table. _Damn._ Who was this one? It couldn't be the one that Megatron had bragged about tearing in half…could he? She growled lightly under her breath watching Lucy sit there her curly brown hair falling into her eyes. And there sat the AllSpark. Slipping inside she listened to them, not too much interested on what they were talking about. It seemed to her that this bot couldn't move…otherwise he would have been outside with the others. Or this was some guard robot waiting to catch her off guard.

And they all lived happily ever after. _Until Next Chapter. _

. -------------------------------------------

**I and Luvs2Read decided to write this chapter together and a little weird at the end. Hmmmm….You know you love it. Although Read(Riley) only wrote one sentence…which you see at the bottom. MINE is in italics. And every thing above.**

**LOVE,**

_**Spaz.**_

**& **

**Luvs2Read(although she isn't that important!)**

**Luvs2read: Hey[swats spaz on the back of head)**

_**OWWWW!**_


	7. Seven: Capture

_**Seven: Capture**_

I was surprised at how long this battle was. It seemed to take hours instead of minutes. I chatted idly with Jazz trying to seem calm, my gaze flickering between him and the AllSpark. It was quiet, like one of those moments where you know something really bad was going to happen, and then…

"Hello" came someone's voice. Someone I knew, someone I now hated. I looked up, tearing my eyes away from Jazz's face. _Shit. _I glared into Riley's face, and straight down the barrel of a pistol. I froze, anger boiling deep inside. How dare she? Jazz was rigid too, his face a mask of calm. How I wanted to be that calm.

"Lucy, how good to see you again." Riley smirked with fake enthusiasm.

"Riley." I growled. She mocked hurt.

"Is that anyway to meet your best friend?"

"Ex-best friend."

"Ouch. That hit a spot." She placed one of her hands over her heart. She advanced slowly toward us, and I moved to shield the cube. Riley raised her pistol.

"Uh-uh-uh. Don't move Luc, I'm not afraid to take you out." She grinned, like she used to when I told a stupid joke. I quivered with rage. I stayed very still. Just waiting. Wait and watch. Wait and watch. My eyes flickered to Jazz's face. I could see something in his optics, a plan forming there. Would it work though? I watched his head tip only a fraction once. Twice. Three times. On the last tip I jumped, and Jazz rolled off the table blocking me from view. I heard Riley curse and fire the pistol only once. It was all it took. I clutched my already bad arm. Blood seethed through my fingers, pulsating bright red. Still though I took a feeble grip with the cube. I heard Jazz mutter something and Riley laugh.

"Of course I have to. It's what Megatron and I want." I heard an audible gasp…but I think that was just me. I looked back, Jazz between Riley and me. Jazz was on the floor, due to the fact that he still had no use of his legs. He had propped himself up and was glaring at her, and she was glaring at me. The barrel of her gun however was pointed at Jazz…Would I really let Jazz get shot? I couldn't. I saw him look over at me.

"Get out of here, girl." I heard him say. Riley lifted the pistol leveling it at me. I cringed, ducking as the gun went off again and a dent was left in Jazz's armor. Riley narrowed her eyes, as she moved around the table trying to get at me. God my arm hurt. The cube resting in the crook of it wasn't helping either. Jazz was struggling to reposition himself, but Riley was fast and held an advantage over the damaged autobot. She was next to me as I stumbled backward. She held the gun steadily pointed at my forehead.

"Come on Lucy. Give me the cube. I won't have to hurt you then." She cooed. I snarled in protest.

"You'll have to kill me." I snapped. Riley sighed.

"I really didn't want it to come down to this."

"Well it did." I could hear Jazz just behind me. I knew though if I turned around I'd be dead. Wasn't sure I was ready to take that chance yet. I knew then what I had to do. I started to laugh. It seemed so simple now. I looked back to Jazz and gave him a quick wink. I just prayed that he understood. I began to stroll toward an unsure Riley, still laughing. She stepped back wondering if I had finally gone nuts. I probably had.

"Riley. Let's say you and I get out of here?" I asked like we were still best friends. I saw her lower her guard just for a moment.

"I knew yo—…" She started. Right then I rammed right into her. She went backward, but not onto the floor. I had just enough time to make it past her before she snagged my hair. Holding tight to the AllSpark, she drew me in until I was in a chokehold. I saw the rage begin to form on Jazz's face as I struggled with Riley. She was just a little stronger than me. Maybe I should have gone for wrestling club with her instead of yearbook. She pressed the warm pistol against my temple.

"Now. We'll be leaving." She smiled. "Oh and Lucy don't drop that AllSpark dear…or Mr. Bullet will have something to say." I growled, and being dragged we left Jazz in the medical bay.

------------------------------------------

Riley smiled triumphantly as she dragged a struggling Lucy out of there. She shoved the pistol a little harder into her temple.

"You won't get away with it." Lucy growled.

"But I already have." Riley corrected. Lucy was bleeding from where she had shot her, and her hand was already bruised. She pondered on how that had happened. Maybe she'd ask….later. When they reached the end of the corridor, Riley leaned looking out and surveying the battlefield. How would she signal Barricade? Shoving Lucy outside, Riley began to look for someway to signal her partner. Hmm...She had an idea. Taking one hand, the one that carried the pistol, she whistled as loud as she could. Autobots and Decepticon all heard it though…crap.

The yellow bot, called Bumblebee started toward them, but Barricade was just a bit faster. He had already transformed and was squealing toward them. Barricade slung his door open and Riley shoved Lucy inside and then herself. Door still open, and Riley half out of it Barricade took off into the night. Lucy screaming now in the back. They had done it!

They had the AllSpark.


	8. Eight: Text

_**Eight**_

**Military Base 41327,**

**Arizona**

_Present Day_

I had given up screaming. That wasn't going to help me very much. Instead I started to observe, watching everything learning as much as I could. We had long since lost my true friends, and Riley had relieved me of the AllSpark after a good five minutes of threats. I touched the knot that now crowned my head. A result of such threats. Well…at least I wasn't dead…yet. I cradled my bandaged arm against my chest. Riley was nice enough to fix it up for me. I'd have to remember that when I strangled her. My hair was dirty as I crouched inside the dark holding area.

Occasionally Riley would come and try to convince me that she was the good guy…yeah. The good guy will shoot you in the arm and try to rule the world. Real good. The door creaked open and I looked up. Again? Riley shut the door behind her and squatted down to meet my eyes.

"You thought about my offer Lucy?" She tried to smile. Her face was clean, while mine had streaks of dirt covering it. My mascara that I had put on two days ago was smeared making the space under my eyes look black. I supposed I looked like a wreck. The only thing that really looked clean on me was the bandage, but that was becoming dirty as well.

"Yes."

"And you've come to a decision then?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"No." I spat. Hell I was pissed. Way beyond that. How I wished that I could claw those green eyes right out of her head, and rip that lying tongue out.

"Aw…That's too bad." She sighed in frustration. She took hold of my good arm, yanking me to my feet as she stood. I yelped in spite of myself. _Damn, _that hurt! Half leading, half dragging she took me through the former military base. I shuddered looking at some untouched strewn corpses. There was one in particular that caught me in particular. That of what looked like a young scientist. His body was half decomposed, blood stains apparent on the concrete floor. I looked away for something else to study. I wish I hadn't. My eyes traveled up the body of another robot.

A decepticon and apparently the leader just by the size of him. The one that I had only seen once, a jet, who I had heard Riley call Starscream and the police car called Barricade barely made it to his waist. Holy Cheese Nips. I shrank back against Riley until I saw what the largest one held in his hand. My AllSpark. I set my face in a frown. Immediately I strode forward intent on getting it back. He chuckled looking down on me and the sight that I saw there was terrifying. His face was unlike Optimus or any of the other Autobots. It was like he had hit every branch on the ugly tree on the way down and was still falling.

"So…you're the flesh bag that had my AllSpark." He hissed. Sweet Mother of Tuna… his voice was like nails screeching on a blackboard. I winced at his word 'my'.

"No. It's mine." I spoke up. He roared with laughter, like I had just told the funniest damn joke in the whole friggin' world. He leaned down to inspect me, his red eyes piercing me like I was the world's curiosity. I flinched involuntarily, and he chuckled again. He held my cube just underneath his head. I glanced between his face and the cube, a small smile etching its self on my face. Suddenly I dove, only to hit pavement with no reward. Riley smirked at me as I slowly gathered myself up, trying not to cry out of frustration.

"Give it to me." I hissed darkly. I could feel the venom of my own words…and honestly I liked it.

"Of course…in due time. You have a job to do fleshling." He mused. I had no idea what he meant. Though I was pretty sure it faintly involved the AllSpark. Riley took hold of my arm again, as I started to say something else.

"Don't." She warned. I shot her a glare…like she had any right anymore. But I took it anyway. All I could do was wait. Riley led me to a rolling computer chair that had a blood stain on it. I shuddered and refused. Riley shrugged and left me alone. Where could I go anyway with the four of them watching and a bad arm? A lot of places. Starscream watched me as I began to explore, and occasionally pray for the dead people scattered. He seemed troubled…like I was supposed to be afraid of them or something. I was actually starting to edge my way toward the door farthest from all of them. Barricade noticed first, and came snarling toward me.

_Shit._ I quickly backed away, hitting the intended door with my back. The now seemingly small Decepticon raised a hand to strike at me but I nimbly dodged it…barely. He mumbled something about missing and then took up guard at my only seeming escape. I guess all I had now was a hope…a hope that Sam and the Autobots could find me. Find me soon. Then my cell phone began to vibrate. Holy Crack. I had forgotten about the cell in my pocket. I warily watched the decepticons…and Riley and slunk away to the nearest corner. It seemed to appease Starscream as I sat seemingly cowering in the corner. And then I began to text.

_Lucy? You okay? Where r u?_

"_Sam. Im okay. Some Old Base. U gotta help me." _ I texted so fast I didn't care that I was using some chat speak. I had forgotten putting Sam's number in my cell…wait. I never did. So someone had? Mikaela probably. It vibrated again.

_K. we're coming. Ratchet got a track on u. _I sighed in relief. They were coming. I felt like I could have jumped from joy, but as this wave of emotion hit me…Riley had noticed. I felt her tap my shoulder and I jumped. Before I could hide the phone though she tossed it to Barricade who abruptly crushed it. I could have cried, but Ratchet still had a map on me. I was going to be rescued. Now just to get my AllSpark back.

-------------------------------------------

Sam looked to Ratchet as he sent the next text. She wasn't replying. His fingers blurred over the key pad, his message urgent and then he heard Ratchet say something unintelligible under his breath.

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

"The signal just got weaker. I've got her though." Came Ratchet's reply. He looked troubled.

"So where is she?" Ironhide murmured. He liked Lucy more than he would let on, but to most of them it was obvious.

"Arizona." Both of the humans' eyes went wide.

"Are you sure?" Mikaela said. Ratchet nodded. Optimus slammed his fist onto the ground, shaking it. Bumble looked away uncomfortably. This sucked. Really really sucked.


	9. Nine: Prime

**Nine: Prime.**

Riley sure the hell wasn't going to tell Megatron. I mean come on? How far could she have gotten in twelve minutes with her cell phone? Riley thought to herself. Barricade was not in totally agreement with her, but the thought of getting his ass kicked for it was enough to keep his mouth shut. Lucy had been quiet ever since, somehow lost in thought. She had thought of going over and trying to reason with Lucy, get her on their side instead of that autobot scum. But when she had tried, that glare always kept her at bay. So instead she hung near Barricade.

He was warming up to her, ever so slowly. She remembered the first time she laid eyes on the decepticon. He'd been snooping around her school, watching, waiting for something. She had been wary at first, but that curiosity of hers had gotten the best of her before long. When those red eyes glared into her that first time she had flinched away, feeling death on the back of her neck for the first time. It was a chilling experience, and one that lead to her being brought to the newly remade Megatron.

He had promised a lot of things, told her about the autobots and how they were trying to take over her world, and how Megatron needed the AllSpark to stop them. Riley was happy to oblige, but it seemed her former best friend was on the dark side.

"Barricade?" She ventured.

"Yeah?" He mumbled, those once haunting eyes didn't bother her as much as they once did.

"Do you think tha—" Before she could finish, the sound of cannon fire could be heard outside the fortified structure.

"Shit." Barricade moved off to see what was going on. Riley looked to Lucy anxiously. She was smiling. So twelve minutes was enough time to do some damage.

_-oOo-_

The sound of cannon fire was unexpected but welcome. I couldn't believe that they had made it in less than six hours. Riley glanced at me and I couldn't help but smile, she scowled at me and moved off to warn Megatron.

I looked to the computer chair. My idea was a little crazy but it'd have to work. I was alone for the moment. My only chance. Despite the blood stains, I grabbed the back of the chair and waited for Megatron to come out with Riley.

An angry decepticon came bursting in, and I doubted myself for just a moment. No! Go damn it Lucy. Go! My legs pushed the chair off at a breakneck speed for a chair and right by a bewildered Riley. Megatron saw me coming, and I could only pray as I lifted my hands up to grab at the crouching robot's hand that I wouldn't fall and get the cube. Something cold hit my hands, as I closed my eyes. The chair wobbled as it took on more unexpected weight. My first prayer wouldn't be answered. The chair toppled over, spilling a surprised me onto the concrete floor.

Pain shot up my knees and arms and I tumbled across the cold slab. Warm red blood pulsated leaving streaks all across the floor. Some of it spattered onto the spark that I was lucky to even be holding. Riley was already after me, as I tried to stand up, and then I saw that the cube was glowing a bright blue. It was almost blinding.

"You wretched girl!" Megatron was hissing, his expression even more terrifying now. I finally got to my feet, before I was lifted up off the ground being shaken like a disobedient dog. My neck was snapping back and forth and I thought for sure I was going to die, but I was still holding the All Spark. And right now that was all that mattered. There was a crunch of metal, and then he stopped. My eyes were drooping as I tried hard to stay conscious.

"Megatron!" Put her down. Your fight is with me." It was Optimus. How glad I was to hear that nagging voice again. My captor chuckled, as he shook me again. Oh god. I was either going to die or throw up. I was hoping for neither.

"Ahhh, Prime. You're patience for these things is almost unbearable." He still held me, despite the fact I could see Optimus advancing. It was going to be an all out battle. And I was going to be right smack dab in the middle.

-oOo-

**I'm sorry it was really short. It took forever to write, and I PROMISE that the next chappie will be longer. Send in those Reviews. P.s. I need some ideas guys )**


	10. War

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. No matter how much I wish I did. They aren't mine, well except Lucy and Riley. Riley must die though. She's my real Best Friend's evil twin. But guess what….she die. Hehe, thought I'd give it away. Nope. Read it FOO'!**

**Ten: War.**

Riley had ducked out of the way when Optimus had come in. Megatron could handle himself, or at least she hoped so. The gaping hole that the autobot had torn open was just her chance to slip outside and see the war that was happening. Where the hell was Starscream? That coward! He'd left Barricade to fend for himself; oh she was going to chew his aft out when he got back. The autobots had grown in number, by one. The silver one that she had defeated once before was with them. So he could walk now? Well she just might have to fix that.

Damn, Barricade was outnumbered four to one. The decepticon was trying his best to defend, but it wouldn't be long before he would have to flee. Should she give the order? To retreat and let her world go down? But her ally…without him what would it matter. So she began to run across the battle field, streaking by so fast that it was almost unbelievable. Almost being the key. The sounds of blasting cannons, the dirt and concrete flying in the air. But she was getting closer. The silver bot had spotted her, and he was coming fast in his car form. Cool car, but not friendly. The car was about to run her over and then, she was thrown sideways now that was something she hadn't expected. She was barely jostled in Barricade's opinion, but it was enough for Riley to be a bit shaken. She was in his hand as the decepticon rolled away, shielding her from view.

Ratchet couldn't understand it, and it held him dumbstruck until an annoyed Bumblebee shoved him hard.

"Go!" He growled. Bee was already glad that he'd left Sam and Mikaela at that little motel in town. He couldn't have kept up with both of them. Not in middle of this.

-oOo-

"I said let her go, Megatron." Optimus demanded. Megatron, the creep, was just smirking as happily as he could be, as he lifted me higher. Oh god. I _was_ going to throw up. Oh no! I felt the stuff start to travel back up my throat, but I kept it down though I wasn't sure how long that would last. Damn me and my fear of heights. Still though I kept a grip on the cube, as Optimus crept ever closer.

"Hurry!" I squeaked, just as Megatron reached his other hand to wrench the cube away from my feeble grasp. I saw only one choice, and hell I just might die for it. I shoved the cube away from myself as hard as I could, trying to throw it to Optimus. Hoping that the robot was pretty good at catch. That led to a series of events: Megatron throwing me into the air, scrambling to catch the spark. Me, screaming my freakin' head off. Optimus diving to catch me, and Megatron getting the spark anyway. Then I was mad, I mean sure he'd saved me but now the world was sure to come to total destruction. I crumpled into Optimus' hand and gasped with fright.

Now that was scary. Scarier than that time I almost fell off the Batman coaster at six flags.

"Are you okay?" He questioned. I could only nod my head. He looked back at Megatron who was starting to his own feet.

"Go outside. Find Jazz, stay with him."

"But, but, bu—" I tried to protest. I wasn't going to leave him here, defiantly not when maybe I could help in anyway.

"Go." He put me on the ground and I felt my legs wobble as he stumbled off to engage Megatron. I looked between the night air, and the battle between the pair for a long moment. "_No. You don't have time now Lucy. GO." _I was screaming at myself silently, I urged my legs to move but they weren't listening. I watched Megatron and Optimus struggle, and I could tell that Optimus wasn't going to win without some help.

But could he wait long enough for me to dodge the small war outside and get that help? The pair were wrestling for supremacy and Optimus needed some leverage. Megatron had his size on his side, Optimus just barely tall enough to be at the half of his head area. I glanced around. A weapon. A freakin' weapon in a military base how hard was it to find? Pretty darn hard if you ask me. I ended up just picking up some scrap metal that was light enough. I got on a ladder, climbing up and down carrying what I could. In less than three minutes I had enough to start something, and I was lucky that Optimus was holding his own that long.

Geez, Megatron was strong. I waited for my chance, and it came sooner than I expected. Optimus threw a good right hook, sending the decepticon back two or three feet. I lifted a large chunk of metal and hurled it down as hard as I could muster. It clinked off the armor, as a confused robot growled looking up. I was already on it now. Thank you dad, for making me play softball. I was about to throw the third piece as Megatron lifted his hand crushing the scaffolding I was on. I slid across the metal scraping my scrapes reopening the closed ones. Geez that hurt. I grabbed between the metal at the last moment, keeping myself from plummeting down.

Optimus had what he needed though. He was winning, thanks to me. Something reached my ears, as the sound of clunking metal came through hurriedly. More than one and I could only hope it wasn't Starscream or Barricade. My grip was slipping, and just as I was going to fall I felt someone catch me. I opened my mouth to scream again, but stopped. Ironhide.

"Hey kid." He smiled. That was a first. I looked over to my left where I could see Bumble, Ratchet, and even Jazz helping to put Megatron out. Ironhide mumbled something about missing the fun, and he turned away.

"Wait. Where are—?"

"There are something you don't need to see." I understood. Too gruesome for me. Well hell. I'd already seen so much. It was then I realized that my wrist was screaming bloody murder. I grimaced, trying not to show the pain but that sure the hell wasn't working. Ironhide regarded me strangely.

"Are you okay?" He asked despite the fact that no, everything wasn't alright. I'd almost been killed…twice and my best friend was…wait where was Riley?

"Yeah, yeah. Where's Riley?" I shrugged the pain off, but that wasn't working so well either.

"Gone."

"Gone?" I repeated.

"She and Barricade took off faster than a bat out of hell." He commented as he led me outside. He looked at my wrist, and so did I and I could see just a fragment of bone there.

Oh jeez, I had broken my…my…then it was all black. For the second time of my life. Dang. I guess that was all right though. We'd won the War.

**A/N:**

**Okay. So I guess I need to clear some things up. One: No. I don't own this. Two: I will put a chappie in called "Megatron's Death" and have it from Optimus' POV. Three: Where Riley and Barricade went, you'll find out soon. Perhaps a sequel or maybe Riley discovers what Megatron was actually planning. And maybe Barri will join the friggin' autobots. ) who knows. Okay bye, until next chapter. **

_**-Spaz**_


	11. Megatron's Death

**So here is that chapter that explains Megatron's death. Mind you this is from Optimus's POV looks to word Is that how you use that? I don't think so…. Anyway. It's kind of short because of that. ******** And PERHAPS there will be a sequel. I haven't totally made up my mind.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT LUCY, RILEY, AND THE PLOT.**

_**Megatron's Death.**_

I had told her to run. To get help, but to be honest with my self I wasn't sure if I could hold my brother at bay for that long. He was snarling like a wild beast, his optics blazing with the anger I had come to know. This was nothing like when we were sparklings, it was more deadly now

"So brother, this is to be our final battleground." He hissed. The All Spark was dangerous for him to have, however it did nothing to boost his power but if he wished it anything in the base could become a weapon.

"So it seems." He leveled a cannon at my fascade, but I threw a swift right hook. He stumbled only a few steps, probably more but I wasn't necessarily counting. I didn't notice the pieces of scrap metal falling from seemingly the sky, until I heard the clank against his armor. My optics drifted up locking onto the small life form hanging recklessly to the scaffolding.

Lucinda. Hadn't I told that girl to get out of here? Megatron lifted the hand that was unoccupied to crush the rail and send it plummeting down. I growled, smashing into him before he could wrench the femme and the scaffold down. That was extremely close. I was focused as he dropped the spark, leveling my cannon with his chest. I let it go once, and though it burrowed in his chest it was far from being good enough. He was after me in half a second, sending me skidding across the floor.

Megatron was coming, and I knew despite Lucy's aid I wasn't going to win this one. I stared into those blood red optics so different from my own. A roar of outrage reached my auditories, and then someone called out my name.

"Optimus!" It was Bumble, little Bee coming to my aid. I looked to him, and saw Ratchet and Jazz coming milliseconds behind. Bee let his cannon form from his right limb, aiming carefully for my brother.

It was a direct hit, but it was blinding so I couldn't see much. I was on my feet, unworried about the scars that littered my back and sides. But I could deal for my team. Megatron looked dazed as he rose from the place on the floor.

His optics switched between us and the spark. Then he roared, his entire form twisting to wrench away from our encroaching bodies. My poor brother so crazed with power that it would cost him his very life. Bee took notice, and threw himself into this battle. I too leapt in on this fight, knocking the spark out of his reach. Ratchet and Bumble held down my brother, Jazz standing by to watch.

"You." Megatron hissed. "I watched you die." He was getting away from Bee and Ratchet, who were struggling to have held him this long.

"Yeah, what's crackin' little bitch?" Jazz smirked.

"Optimus?" Bee reminded. I looked over my shoulder at Ironhide who was taking Lucy outside. Good. Then I plunged my hand into my brother's chest.

Silencing him for good.

**A/N: **

**I know that you guys were expecting more, but I couldn't think of anything. Plus I'm not very good at telling the story from a GUY'S POV. That is harder than you think for a girl. Geez. **

**Perhaps 2 more chappies and I'll end it. Not for good mind you, but for now. Maybe I'll have Riley come back with Barricade or something. Or maybe you could tell me what you want to read. **

**:0 **

**mucho love guys,**

_**Spaz **_


	12. The End Or is it?

**The End**

It was probably six weeks before I went home finally. Honestly I wished I could just stayed with the autobots, life sure seemed more exciting. After we killed Megatron, Ratchet, or Rat as I called him much to his dislike, set about healing me up. My wrist was severely broken as a result of my little stunt, but at least I'd helped what little I could. Optimus had hidden the All Spark much to my dismay but I understood, what could I do to protect it any way?

All had been quiet on the home front since the day that Mega-jerk had passed away. I was glad, but worried too. Ever hear of the expression before the storm? Riley had dropped off the map, and I wasn't even sure if she was alive. But anyway, when I arrived home and rang the doorbell my mom was ecstatic. But apparently Sam couldn't think of a good excuse and Mikaela had come up with I'd run off with him. Like I would ever do that. Sam was nice, but just not my type of guy although he hung around giant robots. Now that was cool. Mom had basically gone hostile since I'd been gone, a crazed look still hinted in her eyes even after I'd come home.

It had taken all I could do to convince her not to place a restraining order on Sam. He didn't come over often and when he did, he was outside. I think my dad sitting in the living room with the shotgun had gotten to him. Mikaela was a welcome guest though, supposedly she had convinced me to come home. It was nice to be back, especially with the black GMC truck out in my front yard all the time.

I guess I was to Ironhide what Sam was to Bee. It was okay with me. He was my crying shoulder when things got bad, especially at school. I was alone a lot without Riley there, although on occasion I was with Sam and Mikaela. Even through everything that happened I was happy. If it wasn't for the second spark, I wouldn't have met the autobots. But then again my best friend wouldn't have been evil. I suppose it was a decent trade off, but I had my doubts sometime. Especially with Iron's attitude sometimes.

Oh yeah, Jazz and I got along well after that. He admired my courage, and I found him really funny. So we were all happy, I guess you could say. I just wish I could say where Riley was. I'll make her pay one day. I swear. I'll get her back for this.

-oOo-

**Riley's POV**

We got out all right, Barricade and I. We'd taken off leaving Megatron to die because well hell who liked him anyway? I'd realized after Bar saved me that he cared, despite his tough decepticon shell he had a heart. Robotic or not.

We cruised along the highways in California, leaving our troubles behind. I suggested that we try and find Starscream but he hadn't agreed. I was alright with that though. I wanted to go back and find Lucy too, but he said no to that plan too.

I didn't know where we were going or why but I knew we'd be back. Someday. Or maybe this was **the End. Or was it?**

**A/N:**

**The END. Perhaps. If you guys want more I'll make a sequel. But I need ideas guys. My brain is FRIED. ******** Thanks for reading, drive home safe! Don't do drugs! And all those crazy things. **

**-Spaz.**


End file.
